qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Wu jen
Wu jen are mysterious beings with powers unknown. In the lands of the East, the wu are typically divine sorcerers who acted as advocates between the people of the East and their ancestor spirits and the dragons. Wu jen, on the other hand, seek out the arcane secrets of the elements and the elemental spirits. In such lands, Wizardry isn't organized and taught in colleges or guilds, so the wu jen typically studies alone or with a master or coach. Game Statistics Prerequisite: Any Wizard specialization will do, however, to maintain their wizardly powers; a wu jen must abide by certain taboos -- promises he keeps to the spirits. A wu jen must adopt one taboo at 1st level, and then adopts one additional taboo every time he or she gains a new spell secret. If a wu jen breaks a taboo, he or she are unable to cast spells for one day. Example taboos include: *Cannot eat meat. *Cannot own more than the wu jen can carry. *Must make a daily offering to one or many of her ancestors, gods, and/or dragon powers. *Mustn't bathe. *Mustn't cut his or her hair. *Cannot touch a dead body. *Cannot touch blood. *Cannot drink alcohol. *Must practice celibacy. *Can't wear a certain color. ELEMENTAL MASTERY (Ex) At 1st level, rather than work with the Classical Elements -- Earth, Air, Fire, and Water; Wu Jen depend on the Oriental cycle of elements: Fire, Earth, Water, Wood, and Metal. When a wu jen learns all the spells of a particular element up to the highest level of spells they can cast, then they are considered a master of that element. There after, when ever a wu gen casts a spell of the element, the saving throw DC of the spell gains a mastery bonus of +2, while the wu jen gains a competent bonus of +2 on the saving throws of spells of that element. This bonus stacks with the Spell Focus feat. This ability replaces the Arcane Bond class feature. Sudden Action (Ex) Also at first level, the wu jen gains the ability to focus her chi (or ki) energy to give her a burst of speed into an Immediate Action once per a day. This also gives her a +4 bonus to her initiative check for that particular combat, once per a day. This replaces the cantrips class feature. Bonus Feat A wu jen also learns a bonus metamagic feat at first level and at 20th level. This replaces the scribe scroll bonus feat. Spell Secret (Su) At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, the wu jen can choose one spell known to her that then becomes permanently modified by one of the following metamagic feats: Enlarge Spell, Extend Spell, Still Spell, Silent Spell, or Widen Spell. The spell's level does not change and once the spell and it's modification are chosen, it cannot be changed. She does not need to know the metamagic feat she applies to the spell. Although, in place of a Spell Secret, a wu jen may learn a Discovery. This feature replaces the Wizard's bonus feats. Category:Archetypes Category:Wizard archetypes